


Secondo Colloquio

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feminization, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Peter va a trovare Adrian in carcere, per parlare e... sfogare il suo Daddy Kink.





	Secondo Colloquio

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicata e scritta per Romanova ~

Adrian aveva rinunciato alla propria famiglia, ormai. Le aveva allontanate, perché non voleva che osservassero la sua fine con la delusione nello sguardo basso e la mascella serrata.   
O ancora peggio, con lacrime e disperazione, un abbraccio tra madre e figlia a cui lui non si sarebbe potuto unire.  
  
Aveva accolto le manette con una rabbia glaciale, con la mente già improntata al dopo, ai tribunali, alla sopravvivenza. Si sarebbe aggrappato a tutto per poter tornare libero e prendersi cura della sua famiglia, anche da lontano.  
E così non riuscì a nascondere la sorpresa alla prima visita di Peter. Ufficialmente la cosa più vicina ad un familiare che aveva a New York, nessuno sapeva - né avrebbe saputo - di cosa li legava.  
Avevano parlato per ore, soli, a bassa voce. Del perché, della lotta, della spiaggia e di Liz.  
Adrian aveva presto capito che la cotta per Liz era presto scemata in affetto. Il modo in cui Peter lo aveva sempre guardato, in fin dei conti, avrebbe dovuto farglielo capire ancora tempo prima.  
Pedro poteva raccontare fino alla morte di come gli piacevano le ragazzine, ma Adrian sapeva che ciò che faceva gonfiare i pantaloni al giovane era ben altro.  
Tony Stark, lui stesso; era forse questo il motivo dell’incontro?  
Il sedicenne aveva perso un treno - un daddy ricco, potente, che adorava - ed era venuto da lui?  
L’Avvoltoio si appoggiò lentamente alla sedia metallica con tutta la schiena, osservando con un ghigno che si allargava sempre di più la parlantina rotta ed incerta del ragazzo.  
Poteva provare a nasconderlo, Peter, il suo piccolo guilty pleasure. Ma lui sapeva.  
Gongolava, quando il supereroe uscì dalla stanza spoglia.  
Una fiamma d’orgoglio si era accesa nel suo petto, lusingato - anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso - dall’aver distolto l’attenzione di un adolescente da una ragazza… a suo padre.  
Adrian passò i giorni successivi a pianificare solo un modo per mettere le mani addosso al ragazzo durante la visita successiva.  
  
  
Peter si mostrava sempre una sorpresa. Più coriaceo, più deciso, e più spavaldo di quello che pensava di ricordare. Dopo aver programmato un modo perfetto per fargli confessare la sua attrazione, spezzare le catene e metterlo al muro, fu il ragazzino ad agire per primo.  
Si erano a malapena scambiati qualche parola che Peter scivolò sotto il tavolo, arrivando con il volto proprio in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Poteva giudicare, dall’espressione, che il giovane non fosse propriamente convinto o sicuro di sé. Era pallido, tremava appena, ma era deciso ad andare fino in fondo.   
Adrian non poteva che apprezzarlo per questo.  
Era questo senso di rispetto e stima che lo aveva portato a pensare a… cose?  
Si era sempre reputato un padre di famiglia, aveva amato suo moglie fino allo stremo. Questa sensazione predatoria che gli nasceva nel bassoventre, all’idea di avere tra le mani quel ragazzino…  
Aveva l’età di sua figlia, e la cosa non poteva che essere più sbagliata. E al tempo stesso, doveva respirare profondamente per non lasciar andare dei ringhi bassi e profondi.  
Allungò una mano incatenata al suo volto, carezzando quei lineamenti così femminili e delicati. Scoprì i denti, e aspirò l’aria che scivolava veloce tra essi. Un respiro bagnato, quasi un sibilo, mentre passava le dita dalla pelle indurita e rovinata sulle guance del giovane.  
“Lo vuoi da tanto, vero?”  
Chiese con tono basso, affamato, manipolatore. Voleva stringere tra le mani il volto del ragazzo, e obbligarlo a scendere sul suo inguine. Ma il rispetto che provava gli impedì di trattarlo come una sciaquetta.   
Era un ragazzaccio, un cucciolino non così tanto innocente che per lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa.   
Peter aprì appena la bocca, lasciando che il pollice di Adrian scivolasse sul suo labbro superiore, e poi sugli incisivi bianchi. Piccoli. Come quelli di un bambino. Gli toccò la lingua, i molari inferiori, osservando i suoi occhi scuri.   
"Lo vuoi così tanto che mi chiedo se quella sera tu non abbia lasciato mia figlia al ballo per me."   
Sussurrò con voce roca, toccandogli con medio e anulare il mento ancora senza un filo di barba.  
Peter lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e succhiò con decisione il suo pollice. Adrian piegò appena la testa, sorpreso, un sorriso divertito che gli si allargava sul volto.   
"Continui a stupirmi, ragazzino."   
Mormorò con lentezza, per poi abbassargli il mento con un movimento lento, per mostrargli il pacco a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra. Adrian poteva giurare di aver notato un'espressione famelica nell'altro.  
Probabilmente Peter aveva raccolto tutto il coraggio che aveva per fare qualcosa di così esagerato da abbassargli lui i pantaloni.   
Tirò fuori il grosso membro ancora a riposo, per poi osservarlo quasi in iperventilazione. Le pupille dilatate, il respiro più veloce... Adrian si piegò indietro, sulla sedia, per poterlo vedere bene.   
"Non è mica tutto qui, ragazzino. Tira fuori il resto, mh?"   
Gorgogliò delicatamente.  
Peter deglutì, e sollevò piano le mani, per scendere con le dita, infilando le punte nei pantaloni, fino a toccare i testicoli. Scivolò dietro di essi, raccogliendoli con il palmo e lentamente portarli fuori, depositandoli sotto il membro, carezzandoli con la pelle sensibile.  
Adrian sorrise, emettendo un lungo respiro soddisfatto. Poteva vedere Peter leccarsi le labbra, facendo saettare lo sguardo dalla sua punta ancora coperta ai grossi testicoli, alla lunghezza fino al monte di Venere.  
“Mi sembri contento, ragazzino. Sai come si fa, o è la tua prima volta? Mh.”  
Adrian scese con una mano callosa, cercando di non tirare troppo le catene che lo ancoravano al tavolo. Toccò i capelli di Peter, e lentamente gli carezzò le palpebre.  
“Non guardare. Sarà più facile.”  
Mormorò a bassa voce, risalendo con le dita per carezzargli di nuovo i capelli castani. Peter annuì appena, e aprì la bocca, per avvicinarsi con la lingua a malapena visibile. Bastò per far tremare Adrian. Per far gonfiare il suo sesso, che si avvicinò alle labbra del giovane, appoggiandosi alla sua lingua.  
Peter strinse gli occhi al sapore acre della sua punta, ma si fece forza e provò a leccarla ancora. Adrian sorrise delicatamente, riprendendo a carezzargli la frangetta.  
“Bravo, Peter.”  
Mormorò con voce roca, stringendo delicato alcune ciocche, mentre sentiva il sangue affluire al suo inguine, andando ad inturgidire la base e tutto l’organo. La lingua del ragazzo si muoveva veloce attorno alla punta, stimolando la pelle che lentamente si ritirava, mostrando un glande affusolato e bagnato. Adrian doveva trattenere il respiro per non gemere già: Peter lo stava a malapena toccando, ma vederlo in quel modo era così dannatamente eccitante.  
Decise di abbassare le palpebre, imitando il suo giovane amante. Quando il buio lo avvolse, riuscì a concentrarsi esclusivamente sui suoni, gli odori, la lingua morbida e scivolosa dell’adolescente che leccava il prepuzio e lo faceva scorrere indietro, sul corpo del pene.  
L’umidità della sala, il lieve mugolio di Peter, la sensazione del proprio corpo reagire e gonfiarsi, le labbra bagnate del ragazzo…  
Adrian sospirò forte, ringhiando profondamente. Man mano che Peter scendeva sul suo membro, andando a toccarlo alla base con la punta delle dita… lo faceva eccitare sempre di più. Il ragazzino reagiva con piccoli gemiti ai suoi ringhi, con una voce bianca da sembrare quasi quella di una bambina.  
Rimase in silenzio a riflettere, intorno a lui solo i suoni bagnati che venivano da sotto il tavolo.  
“Ragazzina.”  
Provò a dire, con sicurezza. Peter si fermò per un attimo, prima di succhiare tutto il suo glande tra le labbra, deglutendo. A bocca piena, emise un altro versetto, e Adrian fece una risata breve, ma sentita.  
“Sì, sembri proprio una ragazzina. Scommetto che lì sotto non hai neanche un pelo ancora, eh?”  
Allargò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto, abbassando appena la testa e scendendo alla cieca con le mani, andando a carezzargli i capelli morbidi vicino alle orecchie, stringendoli fra le dita. Riusciva a immaginarlo, lì, sotto le sue mani.  
Un viso ancora da bambino, un cucciolo d’uomo che non voleva altro che lui. Il suo membro. Il suo liquido.  
Piano, lentamente, le labbra di Peter risalirono lungo tutto il suo membro, cercando di assaporarne sempre di più. Adrian si piegò in avanti con la testa, sentì la cervicale distendersi. Aprì la bocca ed esalò sopra la testa del ragazzo, scuotendo appena i suoi capelli castani.   
Tra le sue mani il giovane tremò appena, ingoiando di più il suo sesso.  
“Sei una brava ragazzina, mh.”  
Ringhiò con voce roca, stringendogli meglio la testa. Sentiva tutti i suoi movimenti, la mascella allargarsi e il proprio odore circondarlo, fino ad entrargli nelle narici.  
“E ti piace questo.”  
Sussurrò scendendo con un dito, andando a carezzargli la palpebra chiusa, delicato. Scivolò lentamente sulla sua guancia piana, fino a toccare la spalla, poi la mano. Gliela prese con due dita, per poi portarsela leggero sotto il membro, facendogli toccare i testicoli ancora flaccidi.  
“I porno non ti hanno insegnato che anche questi sono sensibili, Peter?”  
Chiese, tremando appena alla sensazione dell’altro che glieli sfiorava dapprima timido, poi più sicuro. Grugnì nel sentirli afferrare con decisione.  
Sentì le sue labbra risucchiare il suo membro, per poi lasciarlo andare con un sonoro pop.  
“In realtà, uhm… non ho mai visto un porno… signore.”  
Adrian sollevò appena una palpebra, in tempo per notare le sue labbra rosse e bagnate di saliva che si attaccavano nuovamente alla sua lunghezza.  
“Sei uno della vecchia scuola, eh? Immaginazione. Allora ti mostrerò io come fare.”  
Fece un lieve risolino, e gli toccò nuovamente la mano, portandola dietro lo scroto, per fargli carezzare il perineo.  
Lasciò andare un sospiro liberatorio, nel sentirsi toccare in una zona intima e così nascosta. Percepì chiaramente l’ano contrarsi, e si schiarì la gola, deglutendo rumorosamente. Peter, gli occhi ancora chiusi, tremò in risposta a quei suoni e a quella tensione sotto le dita.  
Lentamente iniziò a carezzare la zona, lasciando che lo scroto strofinasse contro il dorso della propria mano, toccando la pelle che si tendeva e reagiva alle sue carezze.  
Adrian aveva sollevato la testa, l’unico suono un gemito profondo che usciva dalla sua gola, le labbra serrate in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Peter aveva ripreso in bocca il suo membro, succhiandolo e cercando di farlo andare più in profondità. La punta gli carezzava il palato, il prepuzio era completamente ritratto, e la lingua del ragazzo stimolava incessantemente tutta la superficie, concentrandosi spesso sulle vene gonfie e pulsanti. La sua mano carezzava la pelle dietro i testicoli, per poi ogni tanto girarsi e stringere con più forza lo scroto, snocciolando millimetro per millimetro la pelle tra le dita, stimolando piacevolmente i tuboli seminiferi e le ghiandole.  
Adrian ringhiò più profondamente, e Peter rispose cercando di ingoiare qualche centimetro in più del suo sesso. Socchiuse nuovamente le palpebre, per scoprire che la mano destra del ragazzo era affondata tra le proprie gambe, a toccarsi furiosamente il membro glabro e roseo. Era sottile, dalla forma affusolata e piccolo, grazioso.  
“Ragazzina…”  
Mormorò scendendo nuovamente con la testa, soffiando piano sui suoi capelli.  
“Sei giovane e sensibile, vero? Un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale. Mi chiedo in quanto riuscirai a venire.”  
Sussurrò passando delicatamente il naso contro la sua testa. Peter mugolò, facendo tremare la gola intorno alla sua punta. Adrian fece un verso divertito, prendendo a carezzargli il collo con entrambe le mani, le catene che tintinnavano ai lati delle orecchie di Peter.  
“Hai iniziato a toccarti da poco, piccola? Eppure trema già così tanto, mh?”  
Chiese a bassa voce, mentre vedeva il giovane strizzare le palpebre, la mano che iniziava a muoversi più erraticamente sulla punta piccola e lubrificata dal suo stesso liquido.  
Adrian sentì i testicoli rassodarsi, pronti a rilasciare nella prostata tutto lo sperma prodotto. Gli strinse nuovamente i capelli, ringhiando a bassa voce, lungamente. Peter gli strinse più forte i testicoli, mentre si lanciava di più sul suo membro. Adrian sentì tutto il liquido risalire la lunghezza, le vene pulsare, l’uretra aprirsi stimolata dalla spinta del fluido, ormai arrivato alla punta.  
Strinse i denti in un ruggito trattenuto, mentre Peter veniva con un acuto mugolio nella propria mano, succhiando ulteriormente il suo sesso.  
L’orgasmo fu lungo, abbondante e soddisfacente. Un fiotto dopo l’altro bagnarono la lingua del ragazzo, mentre Adrian scivolava in un momentaneo piacere perfetto. Chiuse gli occhi, e si appoggiò alla testa dell’altro, piccole gocce di sudore che scivolavano sui capelli castani.  
Quando il respiro tornò lento e profondo Adrian aprì gli occhi. Peter si stava asciugando la saliva con la manica, osservando forse con perplessità il membro nuovamente corto e morbido del suo nemico.  
Adrian lo guardò per qualche secondo, per poi scuotere la testa e scompigliargli i capelli.  
“Non preoccuparti, faccio io, Peter. E tu - ripulisciti prima di uscire, mh? Non dare cattive idee ai guardiani.”  
Disse con un tono di voce nuovamente più alto, più normale. Si risistemò i genitali nei pantaloni mettendoci il giusto tempo - in fin dei conti Peter continuava a guardarli - e poi gli sorrise affabilmente, lo sguardo lucido e meno predatore. Si sentiva, in effetti, più sereno. Più un padre.  
Attese che il ragazzo uscisse da sotto il tavolo, e si risistemasse membro, maglietta e ciuffi disordinati di capelli. Una volta nascoste le prove, Peter gli regalò un sorriso incerto, a metà tra lo spaventato e l’imbarazzato.  
Adrian si stese nuovamente sulla sua sedia metallica, piegando appena la testa, quel sorriso storto da papà fiero di suo figlio.  
“Vai, Peter. La zia ti starà aspettando. Forse anche il signor Stark.”  
Disse incrociando le braccia, le catene che tintinnavano e si tendevano.  
Il ragazzo annuì e fece un sorriso più caldo, per poi girarsi e andare a bussare alla porta. Quando le guardie arrivarono, Peter si girò per un’ultima volta a guardarlo.  
“A presto, signor Toomes.”  
Esclamò con forse troppa allegria. Adrian lo vide scomparire nel corridoio, le gambe che fortunatamente lo reggevano ancora.  
Chiuse gli occhi, attendendo che venissero a riportarlo nella sua cella. Era sicuro che lo avrebbe rivisto prima di quanto pensasse.


End file.
